


Let Your Body Be My Feast

by Kairat11



Category: Cockles - Fandom, Cockles- Relationship, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cockles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Inspired by Misha's pizza hut pizza, Jensen and Misha love each other so much, Jensen likes to tease, Kissing, M/M, Misha and Jensen, Misha is very tired but Jensen takes care of him, POV Misha, Pampering, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Romance, Sexual Content, jensen and misha, mentions of polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairat11/pseuds/Kairat11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet footsteps approached him and in a couple of seconds a pair of strong and warm arms surrounded his waist, trapping him in a furnace-like heat he knew all too well. Oceanic blue orbs remained shut while a soft nose nuzzled his day old scruffy jaw and opulent lips brushed against the fevered skin of his sensitive neck, sucking at it softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Body Be My Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, 
> 
> This was inspired by Misha's own Pizza Hut Mizzapocalypse pizza and how Jensen might have reacted to it.  
> I did the editing myself to the best of my abilities; English is my second language so go easy on me. Smut is a new thing for me to write so hopefully it isn't that bad.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome and help boost my confidence in my writing. 
> 
> Happy reading and enjoy :)

 

A knock on the hotel bedroom door made Misha hurry out of the bathroom; the white cotton robe the hotel provided covering his fresh out of shower body. It had been a long day; San Diego’s Comic Con being one of the most important and biggest events they participated in. He loved coming to this con, it was so much fun and he got to interact with his fans; he also gets to meet friends he usually doesn’t see often, like John Barrowman. The atmosphere was so intense but also laid-back and enjoyable.

Another insistent knock made his barefooted feet move quicker and his mind clear of thoughts. He suspected who it was and couldn’t help the happy smile spreading on his plump lips; pearls of cool water still dripping on his neck and back from his dark, damp locks. He didn’t bother to look through the peephole; a tan arm stretched as long fingers curled around the silver door knob to open the door.

“About time, it took you long enough,” a smiling Jensen stood in front of him; clad in dark blue jeans, black worn boots, and a grey t-shit with a white dove carrying an olive palm on its beak printed on it. Misha noticed he was carrying a plastic supermarket back; he had told Jensen so many times to bring the reusable bags or ask for paper bags when going grocery shopping but he either genuinely forgot or did it on purpose to piss him off.

Misha’s lips stretched into a small smile; he felt so tired. Doing interview after interview and then delivering pizza and taking pictures with the fans; he was exhausted beyond words. But he didn’t regret spending time with the fans, he was so grateful to them for their loyalty and love; he truly meant what he said in one of the interview, he felt like he had won the lottery having the fans he had. Misha stepped aside to let Jensen inside and he didn’t miss the hungry glace Jensen threw his way. The mere thought of fucking with Jensen made his body shiver deliciously from the tip if his hair to the tip of his toes.

Misha saw Jensen’s grin and couldn’t help one of his own; Jensen made his fatigue ebb away, he always had that magical effect on him. He closed the door behind him and locked it, better safe than sorry; they had to very careful about their unusual relationship even if their wives knew about it and they had an established polyamorous relationship for years.

“Tired?” Jensen asked facing him, while taking off his boots and black socks; then setting the grocery bag on the small dark wood desk next to a beige armchair.

“Yes, every muscle in my body hurts and my eyes are still a bit irritated because of those damn contact lenses,” he responded as said eyes closed and his nimble long fingers kneaded at his shoulders, eliciting a low moan from his mouth. “And you? I haven’t seen you since this morning, where you doing other interviews?” he wanted to go to sleep, but he also wanted to talk to Jensen and spend time with him because tomorrow will be a very busy day and he knew they weren’t going to have any alone time.

Quiet footsteps approached him and in a couple of seconds a pair of strong and warm arms surrounded his waist, trapping him in a furnace-like heat he knew all too well. Oceanic blue orbs remained shut while a soft nose nuzzled his day old scruffy jaw and opulent lips brushed against the fevered skin of his sensitive neck, sucking at it softly. Gentle broad hands massaged at his shoulder blades and lower back languidly; it was so pleasant he felt his body relax and his knees buckle. If Jensen hadn’t been holding him, he would have collapsed on the floor.

“Hey, you okay? You have been overworking yourself again Mish, you need to rest babe if not you will end in the hospital; Bob won’t be too happy if that happened and Jeremy will be a wreck if his favorite angel gets sick,” Jensen said jokingly but it was evident by the underlying tone of his voice how concern he really was.

Misha didn’t like to worry his loved ones but he couldn’t help his personality; he was prone to work himself to the ground on things he loved, like his charity and Gishwhes. He could feel Jensen’s heavy and insistent gaze on him like a loving touch or a tender kiss; cerulean eyes fluttered opened to look into luminous jadeite green eyes and it almost took his breath away. Jensen was so beautiful and brilliant, caring and loving that Misha still couldn’t believe he got to have him; Misha didn’t like to see concern mar such perfection.

“I am fine, only a bit tired, don’t worry,” graceful soft hands came up to cup a precious face and thumbs lightly caressed pretty freckled cheeks. Gazing into each other’s eyes was so natural, like breathing or eating; one look could convey a thousand unsaid words. Knowing smiles painted their pink lips as bodies flushed together in a silent dance.

“I will be keeping my eyes on you,” leaning in Jensen landed a chaste kiss on his fleshy lips; Misha could feel how Jensen was holding back and he didn’t like it. Exhaustion he damned; he wanted all of Jensen, wild, intense, passionate and loving.

“I know you will, but where were you?” Misha insisted as agile hands wrapped around Jensen’s heated neck and pulled him closer; so close he could feel their warm breath intermingle while blue and green eyes got lost in each other.

“Here and there, not important but I think it is better if I leave and let you rest for tonight,” Jensen evaded the question but Misha wasn’t bothered; he trusted this green-eyed beauty in front of him as much as he trusted Vicky.

Leaning in, Misha pressed his mellifluous lips against Jensen’s irresistible hot ones; brushing voluptuous eager lips together as Misha’s insistent pink tongue ran over Jensen’s lips, flicking at them and urging them to part and let him inside that delectable mouth. Jensen succumbed and let Misha take control of the kiss; light warmth bloomed in his chest, Jensen surrendered so prettily just for him. Jensen’s smooth hands moved up and down his tired back as Misha’s skillful tongue swirled against Jensen’s playful one in a sensual dance. Misha’s swift hands moved down slowly from Jensen’s flushed neck to his firm jeans cladded ass, squeezing the muscled globes as if kneading dough. The action ripped twin throaty moans from their chests as their steel hard erections grinded against each other; sharp teeth pulled at his smooth lips making him gasp and dig his blunt nails on Jensen’s fleshy ass.

Lust blown pupils darkened by desire stared at each other, tempting and fevered as if trying to convey the feeling floating in their galloping hearts while salacious lips crashed into each other like waves on the shore. Jensen’s right hand traveled quickly to the knot on Misha’s white robe, expertly undoing it and reaching for his leaking cock. A guttural moan escaped Misha as burning fingers curled along his dick, pumping it up and down in a torturously maddening pace. Misha pressed his wet and reddened lips against Jensen’s bee stung ones; _fuck, they look palatable like a savory ripped pomegranate,_ Misha thought, drinking Jensen with his sapphire eyes and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

A low groan fell from Jensen scorching mouth, making Misha’s hard cock twitch; one of his hands desperately reach for his man’s zipper but the hand on his cock stopped and reached for his, stopping him before it could complete his task. Misha groaned in annoyance, _Jensen better not leave him hanging_ ; he smiled at his own joke, breaking off the ardent kiss. Shallow breaths from heaving chests filled the air as quizzical faces stared at each other. Misha reached for Jensen’s right hand curling on his left hip and entwined them together, while his right hand ran though Jensen’s spiky light brown hair pulling at it a bit and making forest green eyes shut close _. You are breathtaking,_ he wanted to say but didn’t because right now he wanted to know why Jensen had stopped in the middle of a very pleasurable hand job.

“Why did you stop Jen?” he husked voice heavy with desire; their bodies so close Misha didn’t know where his started and Jensen’s ended.

“I…I want to…,” Jensen gulped loudly, chest still heaving as green lakes opened slowly and settle upon his blue ones. Left and right hands still entwined as the other pair mapped each other’s chests, backs, necks and faces; one hand or two weren’t enough to touch each other, they needed a thousand and even then they didn’t have sufficient time to do everything they wanted. Misha waited patiently for Jensen to gain his bearings, losing himself in the gorgeous constellation of freckles dusting Jensen’s flawless face; it was easy for him to become enraptured just by doing something as simple as counting each endearing speck, they seduce him just as easily as those alluring green fountains.

“I want to eat The Misha Collins pizza,” Jensen breathed, warm breath tickling Misha’s rosy lips as the answer made his eyebrows furrow in confusion; his head tilting to the side in a familiar way and weary eyes looking questioning at Jensen. Misha didn’t understand how they went from hungry passion to this but if Jensen was hungry that didn’t matter anymore.

“Okay… um, do you want me to order it?” he was about to move away and walk to the phone when strong hands grabbed at his waist, staying him in place. “Jensen, what is it? Aren’t you hungry? I was going to call for room service,” Misha’s long fingered hands moved on the naked solid arms of his lover; itching to divest him of his clothes, his thirsty lips were parched and Jensen was the only water to sooth his thirst.

“I mean, I want to…,” Jensen licked at his sensual scarlet lips and one of his hands moved from Misha’s hips to scratch at the back of his own neck. Jensen was nervous to say whatever he wanted and Misha didn’t like it; he thought they were past this awkward phase but he understood that for Jensen certain things were still difficult to do or ask for. He didn’t feel annoyance, he found it endearing and utterly enjoyed how bashful Jensen could be. Misha reached for Jensen’s chin and tilt it up; locking gazes one more time as an adorable rosy blush crept from Jensen’s appetizing neck to his kissable freckled cheeks. He wanted so bad to lean in and rain a shower of feather-light kisses on that attractive face but he resisted the urge; he wanted to hear what Jensen was struggling to tell him.

“I want to _make_ my own Misha Collins pizza,” Jensen murmured in a gravelly voice, white sharp teeth biting down on a juicy bottom lip that Misha wanted to nip, suck and lick like as if it were covered in sweet honey. He was still confused; Jensen was driving him crazy and if he didn’t explain himself soon, Misha was sure he was going to die of sexual frustration. His dick was still perky, though not as much as a few minutes ago.

Jensen must have noticed his confusion because he quickly continued. “What I mean is that I want to make my own Misha Collins pizza… on your body,” he blurted, green heavy lidded gems looking at his pleadingly.

A shiver like electricity ran through Misha’s spine, cock hardening at the thought and a deep growl making its way out of his chest. _God, you are trying to kill me Jensen. What the fuck are you?_

Without thinking, he brought one hand behind Jensen’s head and pulled it to him, foreheads touching and the other to the erection still trapped inside Jensen’s jeans, rubbing his sweaty palm it against it. The sound emanating from his lover seductive mouth was so sexy it would put any porn start to shame. “Fuck yeah, do it Jen, now,” was all he could say, too excited to come up with a better answer.

“Yeah? You sure?” Jensen still looked hesitant but his hopeful voice betrayed him; Misha wouldn’t deny Jensen anything ever and especially when he asked so sweetly.

Misha nodded, too sexed up to speak out loud. The dazzling smile that bloomed on Jensen’s sugary lips took his breath away; crinkling adoring eyes beaming at him with contentment as if Misha had granted him a long time wish.

“Okay, then wait here,” Jensen untangled his arms from Misha’s body and immediately he felt colder than a frozen river but he didn’t complain because he knew something amazing waited for him. He stood firmly rooted to the spot; oceanic blue eyes following the retreating back of his very alluring man. Misha felt giddy and wanted to walk to the desk and check what was in the grocery bag. He resisted the temptation and chose to be surprised instead; just imagining being devoured by Jensen’s lips, mouth and teeth was enough to make his cock leak pre cum. Misha wanted to grab his rock hard dick in his hands and pump it up and down with abandon; but the idea wasn’t as appealing as waiting for Jensen to do it, preferably with his enticing mouth.

Jensen walked out of the bathroom carrying a couple of large white towels in his hands, then walked to the queen bed and set it up. Looking over his shoulder with a cunning smile, Jensen nodded at him to come over; Misha’s hurried steps took him to his lover in seconds, noticing how Jensen’s starving eyes traveled slowly from his face to his stiff dick. The asshole dared to lick his sinful lips so thoroughly and look at him through those fucking thick eyelashes that Misha almost lost it and jumped him; but he was still tired so he couldn’t muster the energy to do it.

Jensen looked up at him, setting his fiery gaze upon his face once again and stretching inviting well-toned arms at him. He went without delay to those waiting arms always so soothing and calming yet so passionate; as soon as he got near, large hands grabbed him by the robe and pulled him impossibly close. His erection bumped against Jensen’s and cries of pleasure broke the silence; his arms wrapped around Jensen’s thick waist and rolled his hips against his hard-on, both grunting at the intoxicating feeling. Their lips were so close to each other; wanting to greedily consume each other in an interminable dance of teeth and tongue.

“No, stop babe, I want to…I want to,” Jensen trailed off, trying to catch his breath.

“God, I’m gonna die Jen,” he whined as his head rested on his lover’s shoulder. A dark chuckle reached his ears, competing with the loud sound of rushing blood, “You little shit, making fun of your elders,” he tried to sound upset but couldn’t.

“Come on, straighten up and let me take care of you,” Jensen whispered in his ear, making his skin break into goose bumps. He did as he was told and was met with the gentlest look he had ever seen on Jensen’s good looking face. Misha stood there looking at his man; while Jensen slid smooth warm palms on Misha’s toned chest, brushing his perky nipples on the way and slipping the robe off his shoulders. The fabric pooled at his feet and his naked body was exposed to Jensen, who looked at him like a hungry wolf looks at a sheep.

“Get on the bed Mish,” Jensen urged, voice an octave lower as he tore his already dark eyes from meters of tan skin and walked to the desk. Misha lie down on the comfortable bed; cock hard, heart beating like a runaway horse and body buzzing with excitement.

Jensen walked towards him with the grocery bag in hand, looking positively predatory and Misha couldn’t help grinning as he licked his lips; usually it was him who took control of the situation but when Jensen did it, it drove Misha mad. He was doing a herculean effort at keeping his hands away from his cock; it was taunting him, leaking, hard and needy. He could see Jensen’s impressive erection tenting his jeans and he wanted nothing more than to strip him and drop to his knees to worship that delicious dick.

Jensen hovered on top of him, gaze exploring every inch of exposed skin as he started to take out the ingredients for his ‘pizza’; Peruvian cherry peppers, green bell peppers, mushroom, some pepperoni and diced tomatoes. Misha recognized the first three from the Mizzapocalypse pizza and an amuse laugh ripped from his chest making Jensen look at him quizzically.

“Where did you get this idea from?” Misha was very curious to know, he wasn’t complaining though because the idea was very appealing. Jensen proceeded to open the containers with the ingredients and lined them up on the bedside table.

“Um, it just popped into my head. We have done some things like this before but it is was always you doing it to me, so I wanted to try it too,” he crocked glancing at Misha from the corner of his eyes. Misha nodded, food play was so much fun; food tasted better when you ate it from a beloved body.

“Ready?” Jensen crouched a bit, the heat and scent of his sturdy sensuous body pulling Misha into an intoxicating state.

“Yes, hurry up, the wait is making my senses delirious,” Misha’s right hand reached for Jensen’s cheek, patting it lovingly and making him lean into the touch. Jensen loves being touched and Misha was more than happy to oblige him every time he could; sometimes they would be at a con or interview and they would be drawn to each other like magnets, unconsciously and without meaning to. They were so used to touching each other that when they were in front of others, even though they always try to be careful it was impossible to control the innate need to be in contact.

An amuse smile painted Jensen’s lips as his magnificent green eyes settled upon his blue ones; a broad hand came to cover his on Jensen’s cheek whilst hot lips imprinted a delicate kiss on his palm; it was moments like these that made all the stress worth it.

“Stay still, it may feel a bit cool to the skin and uncomforta---,”

“Just do it Jen, I want it,” Misha wanted to get things going before sleep took him.

Jensen nodded and started to put the ingredients on his body, so focused on the task his eyebrows furrowed and making a smile tug at Misha’s lips. It felt a bit weird but not enough to want to stop; his cock was so hard it was starting to hurt a little.

“Done,” Jensen was standing up next to the bed now and looking very satisfied with his work; the glint of mischief in his malachite eyes sent a thrill of excitement to every nerve cell on Misha’s body making his toes curl.

“I hope you aren’t planning to stay clothed Jen,” Misha was surprised by how low his voice had dropped, desire straining him from the inside out.

A wide smile stretched on Jensen’s crimson lips, pretty eyes crinkling on the corners; _so fucking adorable and gorgeous_ , Misha thought grabbing at the sheets.

Jensen slowly removed his t-shirt and then his jeans only keeping his black boxers on; Misha could now clearly see that amazing cock straining, begging to be stroke and suck but he controlled his impulse; they will do this Jensen’s way. His man got on the bed and Misha spread his legs wide to let Jensen take position; a loud gasp broke off Jensen’s chest as eyes once again were covered by the dark veil of lust. Jensen kneeled in front of him and his hands moved to caress Misha’s long taut legs. Misha inhaled sharply; skin prickled at the tender sensation and his arms stretched on their own to pull Jensen into another desperate kiss; famished lips crashing into each other with ardor, teeth and tongues swirling and nipping in an erotic tango. Misha pulled himself up against Jensen’s erection, rutting uncontrollably against the delicious hardness; a pair of drawn out moans breaking the intense moment.

“Mish, babe you gotta stop and let me eat you,” Jensen whispered, breathless and flushed pink; his strong arms stretched on each side of Misha’s head, holding his weight. Misha was losing his mind, this slow pace was the best and the worst; Jensen was making him go insane.

“Then eat me Jen, my cock can’t take it anymore,” he pleaded as his hands sneakily slid under Jensen’s boxers and grabbed a handful of that firm ass, dragging out a guttural groan from Jen’s throat. Misha couldn’t contain the laughter that escaped him when Jensen gave him a narrow eyed look.

“You are going to pay for being such a little shit, Mish,” Jensen warned leaning in close to his left ear and biting it softly, his burning tongue licking at the bite. Lips and tongue moved to his neck raining feather-light kisses and making his skin tickle and catch on fire at the same time. Mellifluous lips brushed lazily on his neck, quickly followed by a wicked tongue lapping at his scalding skin; his eyes rolled back and stars flooded his vision.

“Jen, babe, fuck, more,” he cried out, raking his nails on Jensen’s sweaty back. Misha could feel Jensen’s smirk on his skin, devilish like the Cheshire’s cat as his warm breath caressed his neck.

“Shh, I got you Mish, I am going to eat you up so good,” Jensen’s mouth moved down his neck to his collar bones, sharp teeth biting at them and making Misha arch his back and shout loudly.

“Babe, you can’t be so loud,” Jensen whispered lapping at the bites. Misha wanted to say something snarky but he was to horny, desperate and tired.

“Your nipples look so tasty covered with pepperoni Misha,” a nip and suckle to his right sensitive nipple caused one of his legs to wrap around Jensen’s waist. Jensen kept eating him up slowly and thoroughly; teeth nipping and biting at nipples and any skin covered in vegetables and meat. Misha tried to be quiet, he really did but fucking hell it was impossible.

Jensen’s tongue dipped in his bellybutton, eating up a piece of bell pepper; as he moved down and down closer to his leaking cock, Misha felt like a piece of scorching coal. His hands traveled from being hidden under his pillow to Jensen’s silky hair, tremulous fingers ruffling spiky locks.

“I…love…these… fucking…hipbones,” Jensen purred, accentuating each pause with a soft bite.

“Fuuuuck, Jen, please, shit, feels so good,” Misha felt his last smidgen of rationality disappear; he didn’t know what he was saying anymore. He couldn’t keep his legs steady for much longer; Jensen was robbing him of every ounce of energy he had left. His legs felt like jelly and he just let go of them; they fell on his sides, splaying open even more. Misha heard a low growl from Jensen and his heavy lidded eyes searched for his lover, needing to see the sexed expression on his man’s handsome face. Jensen looked up at him from under his luscious eyelashes and licked his plump lips as a sinful smile spread on his mouth; at that moment Misha knew he was fucked and a mild moan floated from his mouth.

Jensen hands held his weakened legs as his wicked tongue came out and licked the length of his erection, maintaining eye contact; Misha’s fingers curled on Jensen’s short hair but not hard enough to hurt. He was floating and drowning and Jensen was his anchor. The heat of Jensen’s tongue felt like lava, making his skin sweat and boil; cerulean heavy lidded eyes fought to stay opened, the sensation was so intense his vision was clouded with unbridle sexual desire. The intoxicating aroma of sweat, cologne and pre cum seducing him and bringing him closer to his climax; suddenly his cock was engulfed in a tantalizing wet heat and his eyes flew opened, settling on Jensen’s swollen red lips parted open and swallowing him whole as freckled cheeks hollowed indecently. Moan after moan fell from Misha’s lips, hands grabbing desperately at Jensen’s hair. A quiet whine from Jensen brought Misha out of his frenzy; blue eyes looked at green ones apologetically as gentle fingers massaged the abused scalp. The smile on Jensen’s forest green eyes pulled a smile on Misha’s lips as his lover continued to eagerly suck on his hard dick.

Jensen’s delicious mouth pulled from his cock causing him to whine and eliciting an impish grin from his man. Misha didn’t miss that mouth for too long; Jensen let go of one of his legs and used his right hand to pull the foreskin back to expose the head of his cock whilst an eager tongue dipped into the slit making his back arch once more.

“Fuck, fuck, oh God, Jesus fucking Christ, Jen,” he shouted not caring who heard, _fuck it, this feels too good to hold back_.

Jensen kept at it, sucking his cock like if it was the most palatable thing he had ever had in his mouth. He wasn’t going to last long, it was too much. While Jensen’s mouth sucked at the head of his cock, his skillful hand was pumping up and down his length. Misha could hear his lover’s quiet moans intermingling with his own; Jensen’s wicked tongue swirled around the head of his dick like a snake wrapping around his pray. Fingers played with his sensitive balls, stimulating his orgasm even more as Jensen’s thumb rubbed at his perineum. Teeth scraped gently at his erection making Misha’s hands moved aimlessly and settling on his pillow; he was sure that if the pillow wasn’t made of a good material he would have ripped the cloth.

“Jen, Jensen, fuck, I am so close, shit, your mouth is so fucking good,” he was babbling by now, his climax building up more and more with each suction, flick and swirl of tongue, fingers playing cleverly with his balls and perineum. Jensen’s lips were darkened and wet with saliva and pre cum; just that sight could make Misha come. The gentle suction on his balls and the heat surrounding them made him close his eyes shut; twinkling spots danced around his eyes as Jensen kept pumping his cock and started kissing and nipping at the insides of his thighs.

“Jensen, Jen, fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, I…coming, ahhh,” he mewled, grabbing at the pillow so hard he thought it might rip as a wild fire started pooling low in his belly; making him feel like a volcano ready to erupt. Jensen was relentless; insistently sucking at his balls, stroking his cock at a quicker pace, while his tongue flicked on the head of his dick and dipped in his slit; the fingers of Jensen’s left hand moved smoothly up his chest and started pinching and rubbing at his nipples. A gasp broke off his chest and a drawn out moan filled the air, blood rushing in his ears as Jensen’s mouth milked him through his explosive orgasm; his vision fading to pitch black as earthshattering shockwaves ran through his body causing it to jolt violently.

His chest was heaving, he felt breathless and boneless; Jensen knew how to turn him into a mess of goo. Pants and shallow breaths filled the air in a song, soft moans and groans intermingling and creating an erotic melody. Misha was truly drained now, he couldn’t move a muscle but he needed to try because Jensen deserved to come and Misha wanted to do it for him. Heavy lidded blue orbs fought to flutter open, when he felt a chaste kiss on his forehead and a furnace like body settle next to him.

“You okay Mish?” a concerned rough voice spoke next to his ear, making him shiver; a big soft hand patted his cheek and another sweet kiss fell on his dry lips.

Misha nodded, he really was exhausted but his eyes finally opened to settle on gorgeous green ones, full of naked affection and concern. His heart fluttered, he couldn’t help it; Jensen always took his breath away.

“I’m just…so tired Jen, but,” as he spoke one of his hands moved to Jensen’s boxers but before he could reach them, a swift hand grabbed it. Misha was getting annoyed now, Jensen kept disrupting his attempts. He narrowed his eyes accusingly at Jensen; ready to demand an explanation but before he could do it; his hand was being dragged to the inside of his lover’s very sticky and wet boxers. Misha looked up at Jensen, who was wearing a satisfied expression making his eyes beam; he removed his sticky hand from the boxers and brought his fingers to his mouth to lap and suck at them, moaning at the taste and tearing a groan from Jensen.

“You little asshole,” Jensen said jokingly, a joyful laughter floated out of Misha’s chest as his man brought him into a deep kiss; it wasn’t as ardent or desperate as the others they had just shared but it was equally loving. “Your moans and groans are so wanton that I can come just by listening you,” Jensen confessed after their kiss, a content sigh escaping his mouth.

A smug smile stretched Misha’s pink lips as pride bloomed in his chest, “You know, I can say the same thing about you. Jensen Ackles you are one very sexy and alluring man; one flick of your tongue and I am a lost man,” the smile on Jensen’s mouth broadened as a mirthful laughter overtook him and crinkled green eyes sparkled happily at him. Misha was a sucker for those eyes, no- he was a sucker for that beautiful freckled face and that strong body and that sweet, bright and sometimes insecure and shy personality.

“I feel so sticky and gross but I am so tired… you might need to help---,”

“Shh, stay there, I’ll be back,” Jensen interjected, getting off the bed and quickly walking to the bathroom. Misha must have dozed off for a few minutes because when he opened his eyes, Jensen was settling next to him butt naked and his own body felt clean and a bit damp.

His weary blue eyes locked with Jensen’s shiny ones; gratitude and countless other words spoken in silence as lips pressed against each other in an innocent lingering kiss. Hands moved around lazily to caress warm skin and hair; then he rolled to his side as so did Jensen, resting his broad back against Misha’s well-toned chest. Jensen stretched his arm to grab the white blanket and covered their naked bodies; then reached for the lamp and turned it off, bathing the room in much welcomed darkness.

“Good night Jensen, I love you,” Misha whispered to the tender skin of his lover’s neck; a feather-light kiss delivering his message as one of his arm’s wrapped around Jensen’s waist possessively and Jensen entwined their hands together.

“Love you too, goodnight Mish…and, um,” Jensen murmured, trailing off for a few seconds before continuing, “And Mish, you were the most delicious pizza I have ever had.”

A gratified chuckle ripped from his chest as the enticing darkness pulled him into her enchanting arms.


End file.
